Do Not Flinch
by Icuras
Summary: Resurrection Ship part two, my way. good, my way. which way's my way? anyway.... Starbuck. Adama. Cain. Downfall.


**Do Not Flinch**

"**Inaction acts as a blade across the throat."**

**-Rocky Votolato**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. 

**SUMMARY**: Resurrection Ship part two, my way.

**WARNINGS**: Contents may be hot. Character death. Maybe a frakking here or there.

**NOTES**: I was just re-watching season 2.5 and I just really love that drinking scene between Cain and Starbuck. Starbuck's standing face to face with this woman who she admires, who she's going to have to assassinate. While Cain is basically justifying some of the more morally questionable choices she's made, totally pouring her heart out, putting her trust in her intended assassin. It's just awesome. Gives me chills. Anyway…this takes place immediately after the successful destruction of the resurrection ship.

**REVIEWS**: Yes, thank you.

* * *

"_Inevitably, each and everyone of us will have to face a moment where we have to commit that horrible sin … promise me that when that moment comes, you won't flinch. __**Do not flinch**__."_  
-Admiral Cain

Hair and face now free of the restricting helmet, Starbuck looked around the hanger bay noting damaged birds and missing pilots, mentally tallying up the butcher's bill. The task made even more difficult by rowdy groups of hyperactive deckhands and pilots yelling, leaping, backslapping, passing the bottle, and one pair very energetically making out on a viper's wing. Everyone was on a high from the fleet's very decisive victory against the cylons. And, regardless of the dead and dying, it was a victory. Two basestars, the resurrection ship, and countless cylons blown to pieces was good reason to celebrate. As far as these uninitiated were concerned, today's mission was over and it was a resounding success.

With the heavy weight of her sidearm and thoughts of her mission helping her down, Starbuck climbed onto the deck. Sweat rained down Starbuck's back, no doubt forming small oceans in her flight suit and boots, as she weaved her way around ecstatic crewman out the hanger deck door passing out congratulations and fake grins. Every minute of false cheer tightened something in her chest. It was hard to breathe. She touched her gun.

Starbuck passed more people partying in the hallways and hanging out of doorways. It seemed each wanted to thank her personally or offer her a drink. She wondered what they would do if they knew she was on her way to blow the brains out of Admiral Cain. Nothing good. She checked her gun.

'_They tell us to shoot…' _Maybe she wouldn't go to CIC, just not be there when Adama called with the order. She's a pilot, not an assassin. She could drink the offered drinks, celebrate with the rest, and not shoot her superior officer in the head in front of half the command crew. That's a plan. And what kind of a code word was downfall anyway? This wouldn't be just Cain's downfall. She had no back up, no escape plan. Even if the fifteen or so officers on deck didn't just gun her down, she'd never fly again. This is mutiny; this is murder, this is suicide. Damn Lee for not being here and damn the old man for asking her to be here.

Starbuck squeezed past more merry makers and started up a ladder.

'_Anything for you, you know that.'_ Maybe he wouldn't give the order. There had to be some other way. Maybe he changed his mind…he wouldn't change his mind. He always did what had to be done. He was a soldier. He would give the order.

The corridor outside CIC wasn't as chaotic as the rest of the ship. There was still that undercurrent of excitement, that thrill of victory but more controlled. Crewman hurried by with messages, manned the COM, and worked at their stations under the steady eye and watchful hand of Admiral Helena Cain. Starbuck unclipped the holster of her gun.

'_If we hesitate for one second…' _He would give the order. He was a soldier. So was she. The old man always did what needed to be done. Her commanding officer trusted her to get this done.

Starbuck flashed her ID badge at the marine standing guard as she walked by. Her hair and face glistening with sweat, tenseness coiled in every muscle in her body, weapon heavy at her side. The congratulations and the false smiles she'd given out like candy before failed her when Cain turned. One would've thought the battle had been lost not won looking at their solemn faces.

Cain didn't smile or shake hands but with a barely controlled voice did much worse.

"I am so very proud of you."

Starbuck stood to the side waiting as the command crew saw to the aftermath of the battle. Finally, the Admiral put down her reports and got the Commander on the phone.

"Congratulations, commander."

"Yes, she is."

Cain turned to Starbuck once more and passed the phone never taking her eyes off the pilot's face.

"This is Starbuck."

"Starbuck, I just wanted to congratulate you and your pilots on the downfall of the cylon fleet."

"Thank you, sir. I'll pass that on to the pilots."

She handed the phone back to Admiral Cain and in that moment of distraction, Starbuck didn't flinch.

Boom, Boom, Boom.

* * *

The End. 

P.S. Does anyone else think Adama's assassination plan was a little weak? Sending his best pilot and son by themselves onto a basically hostile ship to kill the Admiral in plan view of marine guards, not so smart. And what was up with Lee's half-assed suicide attempt? He was conflicted about the assassination, so he tried to die? I guess he flinched. Anyway besides those two little points this is one of my most favoritester episodes like ever. I just love shady characters. Good guys doing bad things. Bad guys in sympathetic situations. Sorry, I ramble.


End file.
